Within the field of tool holders used in grooving, turning and parting operations there are many examples of cutting inserts being clamped in an insert receiving pocket of a tool holder having an upper pocket clamping surface and a lower pocket support surface. Some of these tool holders are configured such that a clamping force is actively applied to clamp the cutting insert between the upper pocket clamping surface and the lower pocket support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,298 discloses such a tool holder, having a clamping member in the form of a clamping screw. The clamping screw passes through a through bore in an upper part of the tool holder associated with the upper pocket clamping surface, bisects a clamping slot extending rearwardly from the insert receiving pocket, and engages a threaded bore in a lower part of the tool holder associated with the lower pocket support surface. The clamping screw is tightened in order to clamp the cutting insert in the insert receiving pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,526 also discloses such a tool holder, having a clamping member in the form of a drawbar and a locking member in the form of a locking screw. The drawbar comprises a head and a shaft, the shaft having a threaded end portion distal from the head. The shaft bisects a clamping slot extending rearwardly from the insert receiving pocket and is threadingly retained in an upper part of the tool holder associated with the upper pocket clamping surface. The head is located in a lower part of the tool holder associated with the lower pocket support surface, and the locking screw operatively engages the head to clamp the cutting insert in the insert receiving pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,227 also discloses such a holder, having a clamping member in the form of a transmission pin and a locking member is in the form of an eccentric cam. The transmission pin is slidably retained in a first bore in a lower part of the tool holder associated with the lower pocket support surface. The first bore intersects a clamping slot located rearward of the insert receiving pocket, above which is situated an upper part of the tool holder associated with the upper pocket clamping surface. The eccentric cam is located in a second bore transverse to the first bore in the lower part of the tool holder, and operatively engages the transmission pin to clamp the cutting insert in the insert receiving pocket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool holder.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tool holder having a locking screw accessible from at least one lateral surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool holder with optimal transmission of a clamping force and efficient active clamping of a cutting insert.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a tool holder with an advantageously high level of cutting insert clamping repeatability.